Sand Storms aren't so Bad After All
by LoveShinobi4eva
Summary: Sakura is dragged along with Hinata and Naruto to Suna for a meeting Naruto must attend with the Kazekage, a sandstorm hits and they are forced to shelter at Gaara's home, is there a hidden reason behind the visit...Oneshot...GaaraxSakura!


**A/n: Yes! I just got an awesome idea for a one shot, so here it is! I hope you all like it! R&R!**

"Naruto can you tell me again why I'm coming with you to Suna" Sakura agitatedly asked as her, Hinata, and Naruto ran through the desert, "because Sakura-chan you needed a vacation, you work to hard and Hinata wanted some company, also you have a total crush on my good friend the Kazekage" Naruto smirked, Sakura went completely red "I do not, he's a complete jerk who just happens to be hot!" Sakura retorted.

Sakura blinked and realized what she just said, she cursed her 25 year old mind for being stupid, "ok I think he's hot but he is still a jerk" Sakura crossed her arms, "what ever Sakura-chan" Naruto laughed, "also Naruto I didn't want to go, this was a mission assigned by you, damn you being the Hokage" Sakura glared at him, he fox grinned, "look" Hinata interrupted pointing ahead "it's Suna" they looked ahead.

They came up to the gates and meet the guards "lord Hokage" they bowed to Naruto, "and who are these two lovely ladies?" one asked, "this is my wife Hinata, and one of my good friend Sakura" Naruto beamed, they nodded Naruto walked up to the guard and whispered "she has a crush on the Kazekage" Sakura's mouth fell open, "really" they said.

"NARUTO! YOU BAKA-TEME!" Sakura yelled and began chasing him into Suna, Hinata soon sighed and followed, "good bye lord Hokage" the guards waved, Sakura chased Naruto all the way to the Kazekage's tower until she caught him, "ne, Sakura-chan please!" he begged, Sakura punched him in the face and then dropped him on the ground.

"Sakura-chan, don't be so hard on Naruto-kun" Hinata smiled at her friend, "gomen, Hinata" Sakura smiled back, "hey we're here" Naruto said getting up, they all walked into the building to see a secretary, "Lord Hokage" she greeted, "yes I'm here to see Gaara, I mean the Kazekage" Naruto said, "oh I'm sorry he went home early today, but I can give you his address" she smiled.

"That would be great" Naruto replied taking the paper from her, "Arigato" they all said and walked back out, "great we have to go to his house" Sakura groaned, "lord Hokage!" the secretary called running out, "be careful it was said a sand storm would hit today" she warned, "Arigato, well be careful" Naruto looked at Sakura, "Sakura-chan he is not that bad and besides he is my best friend and just enjoy yourself you'll get to see Temari" Naruto told her, Sakura sighed "Hinata don't you think Naruto is a little too friendly" Sakura asked.

"I like his friendly-ness" Hinata smiled, Sakura smiled back "I guess your right" she looked at Naruto, "are we almost there?" Hinata asked growing tired, "yea Naruto how much further?" Sakura joined Hinata in complaining; "we are almost there, so don't worry" he smiled at the two.

"That's his house!" Hinata and Sakura said in complete utter shock, "yea, I have to admit it is about three times the size of our house" Naruto said knocking in the door, the door opened to a very messy Temari, she wore an apron and had flour all over her, "Temari-chan what happened?" Sakura asked as she let them in.

"Well I'm having trouble with dinner" Temari sweat dropped, Sakura laughed "I'll help you" she smiled "great" Temari jumped up and down "how are you all first of all" Temari hugged Sakura then Hinata "fine" the old Hyuuga quietly said, "well make yourselves comfortable" she gestured Hinata and Naruto to the couch, "Gaara and Kankuro should be down soon"

Sakura and Temari walked into the kitchen, it was filthy "wow Temari what are you trying to make?" Sakura asked looking at a black charred object she could have swore growled at her, "well I tried to make chicken and soup but I burned the first batch of chicken and I'm kind of scared to look in the pot" Temari gulped.

Sakura walked over to it slowly and pulled the lid back, something green and goopy was trying to attack them "AHHHH!" they screamed throwing kunai and shuriken at it, finally closing the top off, Sakura and Temari were breathing hard and looked at one another and broke out laughing "my god Temari you suck at cooking" Sakura laughed "I know" she laughed as well.

They both stood up and out aprons on, "ok Temari are you ready to get serious" Sakura looked at Temari with a serious face, "I'm as serious as Kankuro with his Barbie dolls" there was a pregnant silence and then the two girls bust out laughing again, "ok Temari I'll cook and you get me what I need" Sakura said as they two began to fix dinner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dinner is ready!" Temari called, Naruto came in and he and Hinata sat down on the long side of the table and across from them sat Temari and Kankuro, Gaara walked in and sat at the end of the table, he broke his chop sticks and headed for his plate "Gaara! Not everyone is at the table" Temari scolded.

He looked around and saw no one was missing until someone came out of the kitchen, they made eye contact "hello, Gaara-sama" Sakura said sitting down across from him, his eyes never left her 'what the hell is she doing here, I thought it was just going to be Naruto and Hinata' Gaara thought, **'damn she got even sexier'** Shukaku said drooling.

Sakura looked up and saw Gaara staring at her, she blushed but resumed eating to hide her face, Gaara shook from his gaze and began eating, "hey Gaara, I just thought of something, you know how you would tease me how you became Kazekage before I became Hokage?" Naruto said with his mouth full.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the blonde, Gaara stared at him "sure" he answered, "well I just found something I beat you at" Naruto smirked; Gaara looked at him doubtfully "really? And what would that be?" Gaara wondered, "I got married before you" Naruto said pride fully, Gaara rolled his eyes "who cares, maybe I don't want to get married" Gaara said.

Sakura felt her heart drop a bit, 'I knew he was a jerk' Sakura inwardly sighed, Naruto looked at Sakura noticing her chakra change 'I'm sorry Sakura' he said to himself "besides" Gaara continued "I haven't seen any woman the least bit attractive" he said beginning to eat again, Sakura's eye twitched 'stay calm' she told herself.

Dinner was finally over and Gaara and Kankuro went upstairs, while Sakura and Temari did the dishes, "hey Sakura you got a man back in Konoha" Temari smirked at her, Sakura weakly smiled "well actually no, I do have a lot of admirers but I don't like anyone there" Sakura said, "well then who do you like?" Temari asked.

"I didn't say I liked anyone" Sakura said nervously, "no, Sakura you said you didn't like anyone from Konoha, so you like some from where exactly?" Temari smirked "I don't like anyone" Sakura said ending the conversation, Temari gave up and the walked into the living room, "oh no" Temari said, "What is it?" Sakura asked "look" Temari pointed out the window.

"No a sand storm" Sakura groaned, "ne, Temari how long do sand storms last?" Sakura asked, "3-4 days at the least" Temari frowned, 'I have to spend 3-4 days with Gaara' Sakura groaned again "don't worry Sakura you can stay here I'll give you a guest room" Temari smiled and lead her upstairs to a room.

"Here you go, Sakura" Temari smiled, they walked in "everything you would need is in here and you can set your bag over there" Temari waved "good night Sakura, breakfast will be at 10am ok" and with that Temari left, Sakura lie on the bed it was very comfortable, Sakura decided she would look around the mansion.

She closed her door behind her and saw a door across the hall she went over and knocked on it, there was no response, she grabbed the knob and opened it, she walked in and shut it behind her, she looked at the darkened room, she saw a window and went to it, there was a great view of Suna, Sakura smiled "what are you doing in my room?" a voice growled from behind her.

Sakura gulped knowing who the owner of that voice was, Sakura turned to face him "g-gomen Gaara-sama, I-I didn't know" Sakura tried to not sound as scared as she actually was, which wasn't working to well, sand smashed her against the wall, he was a millimeter away from her face, his hand was on her face feeling it, "such a fragile blossom" his hand moved down to her neck.

His hand then trailed down a little farther, but shot right back and forced her to look at him in the eyes "don't ever come in here again" he demanded and pushed her out the door, Sakura glared at the door "jackass" she whispered and went back into her room, she grabbed a towel and discarded her clothing she wrapped the towel around her and grabbed a black bra and underwear.

She walked out and found the bathroom right beside her room, she yawned and opened it, when she walked in she froze and went wide eye and turned completely red, Sakura passed out and fell backwards, there stood a very confused and very wet naked Gaara, he looked down at Sakura he had red tint on his face, Sakura towel had fallen revealing her body to him.

'Oh my dear lord' Gaara went wide eyed, he quickly grabbed his towel and wrapped in around his waist, he replaced Sakura towel and picked her up, he opened her bedroom door and closed it, he walked over and set her on the bed, Gaara was still a little flustered from what he saw.

He shook the images from his head, he looked down at Sakura, boy dud she have a great body, Gaara mentally slapped himself, 'stop thinking about that!' he yelled at himself **'oh I wanna fuck her hard'** Shukaku put in, Gaara inwardly groaned at the demon, "Gaara" he heard his name, he looked down at Sakura, she was smiling "Gaara" she said again.

He leaned in to her face to be sure he was hearing correctly, before he knew it she pulled him down to her, her towel slipped off the bed and his fell when she pulled him down, 'shit, Shit, SHIT!' Gaara screamed in his head, **'Oh yes!' **Shukaku cheered, Sakura cuddled on top of him, Gaara took and deep breathe and covered Sakura's eyes, "Sakura" he half yelled, Sakura slowly woke up.

"W-what happened and…OH GOS I'M BLIND!" Sakura screamed, "shhhh" Gaara hushed her, "ok Sakura, I'm going to tell you know nothing happened we are just in a really awkward position, so you need to know this is not real" Gaara said calmly, Sakura batted his hands away and looked, she went wide eyed "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed, he quickly put his hand over her mouth.

"Shut up you annoying woman" he glared and grabbed his towel and left the room as fast as possible, "bastard" she said angrily grabbing her towel she headed for the bathroom again this time knocking, she walked in when no one answered, Sakura stepped into the shower and stood there enjoying the feel of running water, '3-4 day with him' Sakura sighed, this would be hell.

Sakura got out and dried off, she slid her underwear on and put her bra on, Sakura walked out of the bathroom and heard some noises, Sakura went up to Gaara's door, they weren't coming from there, she knocked on the door and Gaara opened it "what do you…" he trailed off seeing her, "Gaara-sama do you hear that?" Sakura asked him, "will you cut with the sama crap" he glared.

Sakura glared back and then he heard the noises, he walked into the hall with her, Sakura noticed he had no shirt on and then she remembered she was only wearing underwear and a bra, Sakura blushed 'oh my god, I'm so dumb' Sakura hit her self on the head, "its coming from down the hall" he said, she looked at him and then down the hall.

They walked down the hallway and noises kept getting louder and louder, he looked over to see her 'man she is really beautiful, to bad she hates me' Gaara thought, **'are you and idiot kid! She was calling your name in her sleep!'** Shukaku pointed out, they reached Naruto's room and out their ears to the door, "Oh N-Naruto-kun" Hinata panted, Sakura and Gaara sighed "it's just Hinata and Naruto" Sakura whispered, Gaara sighed "Naruto harder!" Temari moaned.

Gaara and Sakura looked at each other wide eyed; they opened the door to see Naruto, Temari, and Hinata all naked in bed, "want to join you two?" Naruto joked, Gaara grabbed Sakura hand and they ran back his room, once in "oh my dear lord" Sakura said, "w-where they having a threesome" Sakura didn't really ask.

"This is so wrong" Gaara said, Sakura fell back on his bed, "oh my god, oh my god" she kept repeating, there was a knock on the door, Gaara went and opened it, Kankuro stood there in his boxers "hey you two they're having a gang bang down there you wanna- oh" Kankuro smiled seeing Sakura on the bed, "I see" he winked at Gaara "you go little bro" he smiled.

Gaara twitched, "I would never do anything with her!" Gaara yelled down the hall way, Sakura sat up 'oh my god what is he like gay or something' Sakura said angrily in her mind, Sakura stood up "damn Kankuro" Gaara cursed, he looked at Sakura "what?" he asked, she rolled her eyes and began to walk to the door, he grabbed her arm "what is it?" he demanded.

"Nothing!" she yelled, "why won't you tell me, god you're the most difficult woman I have ever met!" he yelled, "well I'm sorry you feel like that ass wipe!" Sakura countered, "excuse me!" he shouted in her face, "you heard me ass wipe, you always think you're so high and might and its fucking annoying how you think your to good for a girlfriend and what not!" she shouted back.

"Why are you annoying!" he glared, "why are you an ass!" she mocked his tone, they hadn't noticed their faces got really close, Sakura being over whelmed kissed him right there, she back off "gomen I didn't mean too" she said quickly and turned for the door, he grabbed her arm again and turned her around and kissed her back.

The kiss deepened and Sakura wove her hands around his neck and began to play with his hair, Gaara picked her up and placed her on the bed, he began to remove her bra and then got to work on her panties, Sakura's hand moved down attempting to rid him of his pants, once all their clothing was gone, Gaara as on top of Sakura kissing her passionately.

Gaara moved down to her neck and leaving small red marks on her flesh along with a trail of saliva, Sakura moaned out his name as he moved down to her exposed chest, he put on of her nipples into his mouth and played with the other one in his hand, soon he switched and repeated this process, it was driving Sakura insane.

Gaara soon moved down to one of her most sensitive areas, he move his hand and felt her becoming wet, he placed on finger into her opening, Sakura gasped at the instant pleasure, "Gaara!" she cried, Gaara then entered two fingers, Sakura was panting hard, liquid spilling out of her.

Gaara came back up and was about to enter her when she stopped him, she flipped him over and she was on top "now Gaara I want to have some fun too" Sakura smiled, Gaara placed his hands on her dare waist, Sakura lowered her head to his member and plugged it into her mouth and began to suck on it.

After awhile Sakura came back up and kissed him on the lips, in one swift movement Gaara was on top of Sakura again, he was yet again about to enter her when she stopped him again "why?" she asked, he looked at her "what do you mean?" he questioned.

"Why now, I always thought you hated me" Sakura said looking away, Gaara used his finger to move her head to face him "Sakura I have always wanted you, I thought you hated me which in result made me sort of hate you" he said, she found no lies in his pale green eyes.

"I thought you hated me so I hated you in a way" Sakura smiled, he actually smiled back at her, Sakura was very taken back "did Sabaku no Gaara just smile?" she teased, he smirked at her courage to tease him in such ways "don't get to confident" he kissed her.

Sakura felt him go in, she cringed at the first pain, but once it was all the way in the pain slowly faded and was replaced by slow thrusts, Sakura began to work with him to bring more pleasure to them both, once they started it began to get faster and faster.

Sakura was panting and moaning his name loudly as their love making continued for 5 straight hours, Sakura now lay in Gaara's arms, enjoying his warmth, and Sakura closed her eyes and leaned on him "how long?" Sakura laughed "about 5 hours" he smiled holding her closer.

"Hey Gaara I forgot can you sleep now, you know because of the Akatsuki incident?" Sakura asked looking at him, "well I can sleep since Shukaku was weakened, but he was not taken out" Gaara answered her brushing a stand of hair behind her ear.

"Good" Sakura cuddled more, "now you can sleep with me" Sakura smiled already dozing off and soon enough both were asleep, a few hours later the alarm clock went off and they both woke up, but decided to stay in bed, "Gaara did you sleep well?" Sakura smiled playing with his hair.

"Actually I did" he said to her, "and you?" Sakura smiled "I slept very well" then the door opened and Naruto and Temari walked in, both Sakura and Gaara sat up, Sakura was covering herself with the sheet "this isn't what it looks like!" they both said with red on their cheeks, "yay, yay we know you guys fucked each other all night long" Temari smirked.

"We're here to tell you congratulations!" Naruto smiled, Gaara and Sakura looked at each other with confuse looks, "huh?" was both their replies, "well" Temari stated "last night was all part of the plan we, Naruto and I, were not having a gang bang they were replications also Hinata's, it was all asset up for you two to finally admit to each other you love one another!" Temari finished.

"Wait you're telling me _everything_ last night was a planned matter?" Sakura asked, both blondes nodded, "well actually" Naruto said "we didn't expect you two to already be in bed with each other or you give that blow job to Gaara last night" Naruto blinked, Sakura was completely red "WHAT WERE YOU LIKE WATCHING US! PERVERT!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs.

"NO! We were just listening!" Naruto defended himself, Sakura and Gaara twitched, "besides Sakura I knew you liked Gaara and I knew Gaara liked you" Naruto beamed, "then why didn't you just tell us" they both glared, "because" Temari interrupted "that would have been no fun" her and Naruto laughed.

Sakura and Gaara glared at them "get out!" he ordered, "oh Sakura we will have to leave as soon as the sand storm is over so in 2 to 3, ok" Naruto said being pushed out the door by sand, Sakura looked at Gaara he turned to her, "sooo…" he looked at her, Sakura blushed "well I can't say I'm mad they did that"

Gaara smirked, "so you up for round two" Sakura bit her lower lip, "oh yes _Kazekage-sama_" Sakura smirked back, they started kissing, it went deeper and deeper, and finally Gaara had her underneath him "Gaara!" Sakura moaned as he took a tit into his mouth, the door opened "Gaara-sama breakfast is…oh forgive me" Hinata blushed and bowed, staying down and not looking up.

"Breakfast is ready" Hinata gulped and quickly left the room, Gaara sighed and sat up, Sakura leaned on him, "I guess we should get dressed" she got up and put her bra and under wear on, Gaara lay down "I don't want to get dressed" he opposed, "such a rebellious little Kazekage we have here don't we" Sakura smiled and picked up his boxers and pants and set them on the bed.

"Does the Kazekage need some help?" Sakura teased, Gaara stared at her "I don't need help, but I want it" he smirked, Sakura grabbed her boxers and straddled him, sliding his boxers on him as well, then she grabbed his pants and repeated the process, Sakura walked over to his dresser and grabbed a plain black shirt "you'll have to sit up for this part" Sakura laughed.

Gaara sighed and did as he was told, Sakura slowly got on him and straddled him pressing her body against his, "Sakura your doing that on purpose and if you want you bra and panties to stay on I suggest you stop that" Gaara told her as she slipped his shirt on, "maybe I don't want them on" Sakura smiled and kissed him on the lips.

Gaara flipped her onto the bed and got on her, "it's my turn so you better be naked when I come back in" he smirked kissing her and then moving down her neck, he got up and walked out the door, Sakura quickly removed her bra and panties, Gaara then came in the room holding her normal attire.

He threw it on the bed and sat beside it, he picked Sakura up and put her in the same position she was when she dressed him, Gaara captured one of her breasts in his mouth "Gaara" Sakura moaned, he sucked tenderly on the perky peck "Gaara come on" Sakura panted, Gaara smiled and released it, he grabbed her bra and out it on her.

Gaara got her panties and gently slide them up her legs plugging a finger into her before he fully out them on her, Sakura played with his messy red hair, he then got her black biker shorts and put them on her, he captured her white skirt and buttoned it on, Gaara grabbed her shirt and began kissing her neck moving down to her collar bone and then to her slightly covered breasts.

He zipped up her red Chinese style shirt and then kissed her on the lips, "that's not fair Gaara" Sakura smirked, he helped her up and they began walking down the hallway, Sakura grabbed his hand and grasped it, he looked at her and she smiled, he tightened his grip around her hand.

They came down stairs and sat at the table, "so how was last night?" Kankuro smirked, everyone but Hinata leaned in to hopefully hear the details, Sakura opened her mouth and paused a bit, they leaned in more from anticipation "none of you're damn business" Sakura smirked and they all began to eat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm going to shot myself!" Temari yelled, face pressed against the window "I haven been out of the house for a week, this is the longest sandstorm **EVER!**" Temari cried "I need to party" Temari sulked, Sakura looked up from her book and laughed at the panicking Temari, she looked out the window 'I don't want the sandstorm to end' Sakura sighed.

"Temari-chan look" Hinata said, Temari looked out the window, "it's stopped!" Temari cheered, Sakura looked out the window, it was still a little sandy but it would stop soon, Sakura looked down 'no…I don't want to leave' Sakura sadly thought, Naruto walked in "Sakura, Hinata you two go pack we are going to have to leave at sunset" Naruto told them.

Sakura got up and went to her room, she put all her things away, she sat on her bed remembering her past nights and days with Gaara, Sakura got up and went to Gaara's study, she knocked on the door and heard him say come in, Sakura opened the door and shut it "Gaara…" she said, he looked up at her and noticed something was wrong, he got up and stood in front of her.

"What's wrong?" he asked wrapping his arms around her, "Gaara…I have to tell you something" Sakura said tears spilling from her eyes "what is it?" he questioned, "Gaara…I want you to know…I love you" she said cuddling up to his chest, Gaara froze, no one had ever spoken those words to him, "and I have to leave at sunset so…" she trailed off sobbing.

They stood in silence, Sakura felt a little hurt because he didn't say anything, "well I'm going to pack now" Sakura said and walked out, Gaara stood there '**why didn't you say anything!'** Shukaku yelled, Gaara sat at his desk 'because I'm scared' he admitted, 'no one loves me' he said to himself, **'shut the hell up! She does love you, and you damn baka, you're going to let her go!'** Shukaku screamed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were all outside Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro stood by the door and Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura were walking off, Hinata and Naruto were waving good bye, but Sakura didn't even look back, **'tell her how you feel before it's to late!'** Shukaku begged, "Sakura!" Gaara called, he walked forward a bit 'this is going to be a little degrading' Gaara gulped 'swallow that damn pride of yours' he told himself.

Sakura stepped forward and looked at him, "Sakura _please_ don't leave me…I l-love you too…and I'm sorry I couldn't tell you before…I was…scared I don't want you to leave, so please stay with me" Gaara said, Sakura let tears roll down her cheeks and she ran at Gaara and fell into his arms, he pulled her up and they kissed.

"Be mine, Sakura" he whispered into her ear, "I am only yours" she smiled and kissed him again, Hinata and Temari were crying and Naruto was smiling along with Kankuro, Naruto and Hinata waved to them good-bye "don't worry we will visit" Naruto smiled and then they went out of view, Naruto looked at Hinata "mission success" he said and kissed his wife.

**END!**


End file.
